League of Legends Wiki:Request for Chat Moderator/ClariS
I, User:ClariS, nominate myself for this position that I am nominating myself because to get a little star by my name, I have to nominate myself. I will rule all those in the chat with an iron heart and drown them with my freshly baked muffins. And because I'm nice and friendly to people. And I will be having time again to be part of the chat unlike the past two months. Also, I don't abuse my power unless you're name is Ninja Homunculus. ClariS (talk) 23:35, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Questions * Voting Support # We need more cmods and claris is more than qualified. RadarMatt (talk) 23:43, March 22, 2014 (UTC) # We need more cmods and I like ClariS. Definitely isn't going to be something I regret voting for. [[User:Ozuar|'Ozuar']] [[User talk:Ozuar|'(Talk)']] 02:03, March 23, 2014 (UTC) # ClariS will make a great cmod and being nice is a good quality - not a bad one... 21:58, March 23, 2014 (UTC) # ClariS felt more like a chat mod than most of the other chat mods "cough"Nystus"cough"Psykolog"cough" -ranthai 19:35, March 24, 2014 (UTC) # Well, I took my time before voting, mainly because ClariS was hardly the most active user in the chat, but seeing how I'm seeing more and more of him lately and he is a friendly guy who's always trying to do his best (correct me if I'm wrong, eh, ClariS), I have to nod my head. Feirund (talk) 13:06, March 25, 2014 (UTC) # I think ClariS is a very promising user. 20:52, March 25, 2014 (UTC) # ClariS is nice and welcoming to everyone but she has to be more strict and stuff because she is too nice - # Shows promise to be an informed and capable moderator. 00:44, March 31, 2014 (UTC) # ClariS may not be perfect (too nice, not outspoken enough, etc.) but, from my limited chat experiences, I do think he has what it takes to get the job done and we do need more cmods. 00:48, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Neutral # firstly i haven't seen much of you ( maybe due to different time zones ) though i did notice you seem a bit more active in the least as of late, though the main reason is, you may be a nice person, but i'm not too confident on your moderating ability, i fear you may be a bit too lenient. [[User:Bloodstrider|'Yours Sincerely, Bloodstrider~'' ']] (Talk~ ) 16:42, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Oppose # Overall nice guy, but I don't think he's entirely fit in being a CMod (being nice is one thing, being able to moderate is another), and I personally think he's a little... slow. アカリ, The Fist of Shadow (talk) 03:02, March 23, 2014 (UTC) # Like iak said, I think there is a difference between being nice and able to moderate (thinly veiled insults left apart). Consider this a very soft opposition since we need Cmods anyway and I just think claris would be irrelevant, not disastrous. "Doing your best", is, sadly, not enough. 21:02, March 23, 2014 (UTC) # Soft opposition. As a relatively new/reclusive member on the Wiki, I haven't had much interaction with the member in question, but what I have seen hasn't been too positive. Ulthax (talk) 00:50, March 24, 2014 (UTC) * He tried to bribe me with mittens. Izkael (talk) 04:40, March 25, 2014 (UTC) * Cmods aren't trusted enough to do their thing, what do we need more people to not trust for? 08:46, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Comments * I should have be serious on my nomination. I may not be the type of person who loves making a scene in the public chat nor am I the most super talkative in 'certain' discussions, but it does not mean I do not care about the health of the chat at any given situation. If there is a problem, I prefer to take the 1 on 1 private talk. My vision for the chat is to make it a clean place for 'anyone' to come join whenever they desire. This include making all newcomer feel welcome and not scared away by our already existing common users. And for Psykolog, I want to be Cmod not to be able to punish people if they go out of line (I will attempt to fix the issue when it arise), but rather a figure for people to go to if they have any problem. I don't see the position as someone with just more power but someone that the community choose to respect. Though, I admit my opening nomination does not show that, but I am serious about being reinstated as a Cmod and that's my case. ClariS (talk) 15:41, March 25, 2014 (UTC) * On a side note, I think Luckyvampire's vote is somewhat empty as I have never actually seen him in chat. 20:57, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ** Indeed I rarely (almost never) go in chat but I've read some chat logs. 22:05, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ** On that note, what about Ranthai? He's rarely been on and his behaviour is rather questionable... アカリ, The Fist of Shadow (talk) 17:22, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ** Same with Ulthax RadarMatt (talk) 02:13, March 27, 2014 (UTC) *** I never claimed to be active in chat, I judged simply based on the character of the individual. Take my opinions with the worth of a grain of sand, if you wish. Ulthax (talk) 18:55, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ** Honestly, chat logs are hardly a factor in such a case, since if a user is online but doesn't have the desire/need to participate, there's gonna be nothing of him/her in them, except for the joining/leaving notices, giving the false impression that the user isn't active enough and wouldn't be accessible should the need arise. Feirund (talk) 02:55, March 27, 2014 (UTC) * :I am grateful for everyone who supported me. I couldn't have done this without you all. I want to say thanks to my parents and siblings. I want to give my thanks to the lord. Without him, I would have never found my way to this. And to our lovely admins, Neon and Teh, for always being there when I ever had a question. We did it! :And I want to give a special thanks to my lovely husband Kitty. He been a huge help and always stuck by my side. I couldn't have done this without him. :Lastly, I want to give out my prayers to RainbowEuphoria. He was my mentor and took me under his wing while I was still a young pup in the chat. I am forever grateful to him and I wish him the best of luck. Closing Statement * Community opinion is definitely in favor of ClariS with this one. I want to also state that cmods will be held to a higher standard than they were before and that I will keep the criticisms brought up here in mind as we move forward. 00:53, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Category:Inactive rights requests